Ryan and Company
by RyanBrony765
Summary: Ryan the homeless Dalmatian had just escaped from his owner's home and now goes on an adventure he'll never forget. See old characters, new friends, romance and many more in Ryan's exciting adventures in New York City. Will he win the heart of the Queen of New York (Rita), or will he not? Find out. Update: Rewritten as of March 2016. Cover by HydeCorner.
1. Prologue and meeting Dodger

****Ryan and Company  
an Oliver and Company fanfic, starring Dodger, Oliver, Francis, Tito, Einstein, Rita, Fagin, Georgette, Jenny and many others.  
Note: This takes place 3 months after the movie.****

 ** **Chapter 1: Prologue and meeting Dodger****

New York City, New York. One of the largest cities in the United States of America. Full of busy streets, crowded subway trains, towering skyscrapers reaching almost towards the clouds, tourist attractions and many wonderful sites and sounds that make New York the hustle and bustle it is today. It's also home to millions of people, both poor and not poor, along with dogs and cats too. You may have heard of the story of Oliver the cat and his friends of dogs who helped saved a little girl named Jenny Foxworths from Fagin's old landlord Syke, but what happened days after the death of Syke? What did the gang do after Oliver got into his new home? Well, here's a story that you have never heard before, about Ryan and Company.

One rainy night in July, a sad and lonely full grown Dalmatian named Ryan was trying to find a good shelter to keep himself out of the rain. He had black ears, a black nose, bright blue eyes and spots all over his body, like most Dalmatians have. His collar was green with a gold license that read his master's home address. He was in his teenage years and had recently escaped from his owner's home for certain reasons. He wasn't sure where he would go now that he ran away from home, but all he knows is that he doesn't wanna end up soaking wet. With the rain hitting his head and back, and with his paws stepping in small puddles, the Dalmatian dog found a nice shelter underneath an abandoned truck where he curled up and tried his best to go to sleep.

"Why does it have to be this way?" he thought to himself. "My owner dies and now I ran away from where I truly belong. This shouldn't end like this at all. My once happy life turns to a uncertain faith."

As the dog slowly drifted to sleep in sadness, he began to think what would he do now that he ran from home. If he goes back it would probably be the last thing he would ever do in his life. His owner's parents would most likely take him to the Humane Society where he was to be __put down__ into a __deep sleep.__ He can't get out of the city, he barely seen the whole city himself. He had only been as far as Central Park and Chinatown. What was a dog to do in a situation like this? He wasn't sure. All he could do now was survive the concrete jungle of New York.

The next morning, Ryan woke up at the sound of the truck driving safely over him. He could see people in suits and regular clothing walking on the sidewalks nearby. This made the dog nervous. Maybe one of them could be his owner's parents looking for him. But then he smiled as an idea flew into his head. "Maybe someone might adopt me and I'll be safe!" he thought.

With his decision made, the adult Dalmatian began to look for someone that would adopt him. He showed everyone his tricks. He rolled over for a cute rich 5 year old girl, but her parents took her away from Ryan, thinking he's too silly. He danced around for a group of people playing a boom box, but they didn't want him either. He did all sorts of tricks for a couple of people, but none of them wanted him.

With his hopes of finding someone who could adopt him for free gone, Ryan sadly walked away from the crowded sidewalks. Eventually the poor Dalmatian's stomach growled loudly. "uuuuuuugh..." he moaned, "I'm so hungry!"

As he walked down a small alley between a couple of apartment buildings, he saw a woman on the top floor window banging a rug against the wall. Ryan wasn't sure, but maybe this woman might give him some doggie treats. So he sat down on the ground and barked loudly and happily, hoping that would give her attention. Sadly however, instead of doggie treats flying down towards him, it was a bag of flower that was suppose to land in a nearby dumpster.

The bag of flower came landing down on poor Ryan, covering himself in a blanket of flower. "AHH!" he wailed as the bag hit him in the face and landed on the ground, feeling dizzy. He was about to bark angrily at the woman, but he then spotted something that made his mouth water. A freshly baked pie sitting near an open window on the top floor nearby. "ooooo, pie gonna meet my tummy!" he smiled before sneezing.

Meanwhile nearby, Dodger was walking down the sidewalk casually, humming a song as he walked. He had just visited Oliver at the Foxworths' mansion to see how the cat was doing and he gave him a nice friendship collar as a gift for helping him, the gang and Fagin out. Like most of the dogs in his gang, Dodger often visits Oliver to see how he was doing since they were best pals. But to Dodger, Oliver was like a brother he never knew.

As he walked down the sidewalk, he saw a hot looking Golden Retriever walking with her master towards a street corner. His eyes lite up with interest. The Golden Retriever didn't noticed Dodger until he whispered "hey" to her. She looked and saw Dodger leaning up against a street pole. He smooched his lips at the pretty girl. The female canine growled furiously and whipped her tail across Dodger's face as she walked away. "Perv!" she snarled, while Dodger just grinned. "She digs me so much!"

Then he heard loud banging noises coming from the alley nearby. Dodger peeked his head around the corner. He was surprised! There was Ryan, pulling a piece of wood towards a trash can that had been knocked over near the window where the pie is. Above the Dalmatian on a fire exit stairwell was a big bag full of trash that had been placed there by Ryan himself. He was going to catapult himself up to the pie.

"Hmmmm" Dodger pondered and watched with interest as Ryan go himself into position.

"Let's a go!" smiled the Dalmatian, pulling the rope that was tied to the trash bag, sending it falling down onto the other end. With a loud crash, Ryan flew up towards the window, snatched the pie from the window and landed safely in a dumpster with the pie unharmed. "YES!" he exclaimed and got out of the dumpster.

Dodger was impressed. "What an amazing move you did mister!"

Ryan jumped and looked at Dodger! He soon got down on his paws and growled at the grinning mutt. "You're not gonna steal my pie! Get your own!"

Dodger just laughed, "Hey whoa, whoa! cool it there Dalmatian, I'm not here to steal your pie, I'm here to say what an excellent job you did getting it. I am impressed." Ryan wasn't sure if he should trust Dodger or not. But since he's one of the few dogs he has seen all day, he decided to put him on notice. The adult Dalmatian placed the pie on the ground and began to chow down, getting his face all messy in cherry pie.

"My name is Dodger, the King of Streets" Dodger grinned as he watched Ryan eat his pie.

Ryan panted happily, feeling a little full. "I'm Ryan. I'm a Dalmatian."

The mutt smiled with interest. "Sooo Ryan, let's say you help me get some food? we work together as a team and steal some hotdogs from old Louie down there." Dodger said as he gestured towards the hot dog stand down the sidewalk. There was Louie, handing some people some hot dogs and taking their dollars or coins while smoking a cigar. Ryan looked at Louie nervously. He looks really tough and scary to him, but he was afraid to let Dodger down. "You get half and I get half, share and share."

"Ok then Dodger... I'll distract him with my charming looks and you get the line of hot dogs" Ryan nodded, putting on his best adorable face as he walked over towards Louie cautiously. When Ryan got close enough to Louie he laid on his back and exposed his cute chubby belly to the tall man. However Ryan didn't know the tall man hated dogs and cats. He swung his spatula at the Dalmatian, making poor Ryan run around like a crazy dog. Dodger managed to steal a string of hotdogs cautiously while Ryan just kept running around scared and barking crazy. When the Dalmatian saw Dodger leave with the hotdogs, he raced away as fast as he could without the man noticing a thing about the missing hotdogs.

When Ryan caught up with the mutt, Dodger chuckled happily. "thanks a lot Ryan man, you really are a helpful dog" he said proudly, making the Dalmatian blush.

"Oh it was nothing. Though I was expecting a tummy rub to be honest" said Ryan innocently. "so when do we eat?"

"We? ohhh, I'm sorry but the dynamic duo is now the dynamic uno."

Ryan was confused. "Huh?"

"It means our teamwork is dissolved."

"I knew I shouldn't trust a pie thief!" Ryan exclaimed.

Dodger just laughed. "Consider yourself a smart, street dog. check ya later." and with that Dodger walked away.

But Ryan wasn't finished talking to him. "Hey that's not fair!" he shouted, "give me a hotdog before I call Dog-1-1!"

Dodger chuckled as he walked away, "Uhuh, come and get them boy!" Ryan began to follow Dodger through the whole busy streets, sidewalks and alleys, all the way to the harbor.

 _ _ ** **Oliver and Company belongs to Walt Disney. Ryan belongs to myself.  
This is the beginning of many stories coming to Fanfiction and I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 1 of Ryan and Company.  
Cover done by HydeCorner of Deviantart.  
Please review this. I want to know if I should continue or not****__

Update: Wow, 1,000 views this fanfic got! Thanks everyone for the support! :D I've never thought this story would get that many views.


	2. The gang

**Ryan and Company  
an Oliver and Company fanfic, starring Dodger, Oliver, Francis, Tito, Einstein, Rita, Fagin, Georgette, Jenny and many others.  
Note: This takes place days after the movie.**

 **Chapter 2: The gang**

At Fagin's boat house meanwhile, Tito the Chihuahua was listening to some rock and roll music on a small radio nearby, Rita the Saluki and Einstein the Great Dane were taking a nap with a broken tennis racket in Einstein's mouth he got a few days ago, and Francis the Bulldog was watching "Doctor Who" on their brand new tv the Foxworth's gave them. Ever since the death of the Sykes, the gang remained in the boat house since Fagin still couldn't afford an apartment. Besides, now that Sykes and his dogs Desotoe and Roscoe are gone, Fagin didn't have to owe anyone more debts to pay. Seems fair right? I'm not sure.

Anyways, as Tito danced to the music, Francis was starting to get annoyed by Tito's music blasting loudly. "Tito, will you turn down that boom box, I'm trying to watch my show!" he growled.

Tito just looked at Francis with anger. "Every time man," groaned the Chihuahua, "it's like the same old story all over again! Frankie man, you're so addicted to that tv like it's the most important thing in the whole world. Just like a kid in the candy store!"

"it's not my fault I enjoy watching my show besides listening to loud music you little rodent!" Francis retorted, "and for the last time, it's Francis!"

Rita angrily got up. She was tired of Francis and Tito arguing over the tv. "cut it out you two!" she demanded, making both Tito and Francis stop arguing.

"yeah Francis, cut it out man" said Tito innocently.

Rita just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Then Einstein got up when his stomach growled loudly, followed by Rita's, Francis' and Tito's stomachs. "When's Dodger gonna get here with the food?" Tito wondered.

"You called for dinner Dodger fans?" said a voice. The gang looked towards the stairs and saw Dodger, smiling with the string of hotdogs wrapped around his neck.

"please tell me that's dinner" Einstein groaned.

Dodger smiled, "if you like cold hotdogs, then yes! chow down fellas." The dogs smiled and began to take their own hotdogs. The taste of food in their mouths made them sigh

"sooo how did you manage to get these hotdogs this time?" asked Rita, "have you had help from the kid again?"

Dodger laughed, "well it's a funny story Rita. Picture this, 101st, Cross Bay Blvd, the cars passing, hotdogs sizzling."

"I love stories with food in it" sighed Einstein.

"entered Dodger" Dodger continued as he walked around, "looking for food, acting casual and being smooth as usual. Then, comes the opposition. A big and tough monster, with a big brain that makes him as smart as a scientist, spots all over his body, and his mouth dripping with blood. He looks at me with his big brown eyes and walked slowly towards me. I knew my time officially came, suddenly..."

As if on cue, something broke through the ceiling and landed infront of everyone with a moan, startling everyone. "Intruder, intruder!" shouted Tito and everyone began to hide. Tito hid in a cardboard box, Einstein hid in a barrel, Francis hid under Dodger's bed, Rita hid in her bed and Dodger hid behind the chair in panic.

When the cloud of flower finally cleared, it revealed Ryan, shaking his head to regain conscious. "I hate flower so much!" he said before sneezing.

Rita walked over towards Ryan, looking angry. "cool it guys, it's just a Dalmatian." she snarled angrily. Everyone gasped and gathered around the flower covered dog, except Dodger who just hid behind the couch looking a little worried. "How did you find this place, Dalmatian?" Rita asked.

Ryan looked at Rita and starred in awe at the beautiful Saluki. Her body looked so sexy to the Dalmatian, with that brown furry body, that beautiful red hair, those soft looking lips and her blue eyelids. Ryan thought he saw the most beautiful creature ever. His heart began to skip a beat as he saw hearts float around her. He snapped back to related when Tito barked at him.

"Answer us intruder!" Tito snapped angrily.

Ryan's body began to shake nervously. "I-I-I-I... uhhh... I followed this dog. Dodger was his name! I saw him walk down here!" he stuttered nervously.

"Dodger?" Rita said, looking confused. Then she remembered Dodger's story and she smiled, "Relax Dalmatian." She walked over towards Dodger, who was watching tv with a grin on his face. As she walked towards the grinning mutt, Ryan got a good view of her butt. His daydreaming ended quickly again when Rita began talking to Dodger. "Dodger why do you always have someone helping you get the food?" she asked.

Dodger just shrugged, "well you did follow me to get a hotdog, so here's your 'nice job' gift." Ryan smiled happily as Dodger tossed him a hotdog infront of him. The Dalmatian ate the whole hotdog in one bite.

"you should've seen him earlier you guys" Dodger said, "I saw him catapult himself all the way up to an apartment window to get himself some pie."

The gang looked at Ryan, surprised. "really?" they asked.

Ryan blushed and looked at his paws. "yeah" he blushed, "I did. I'm a pretty smart dog when it comes to getting food. One time, I snuck into my owner's kitchen, pulled open the fridge and took a box of Zebra Cakes. they were soooooo delicious!"

Then everyone noticed something on Ryan's neck. It was his collar with his license still on it. "you ran away from your home?" Einstein asked.

The Dalmatian tilted his head and looked down at his license. "uhhh no you see... uhh... I uhh, that's my diploma for being a smart dog!" Ryan lied. He didn't want to go back to his home or else he'd be sent away. The dogs looked at him suspiciously, they weren't buying Ryan's lie. "ok..." sighed the Dalmatian, "I did. I ran away for... personal reasons I don't wanna talk about." He could see everyone's faces going soft. They must've had the same experience running away from their homes.

Just then, footsteps was heard coming down the stairs, and Ryan hid in Rita's bed, scared and nervous.

"That's my bed" Rita mumbled to herself. Everyone except Ryan looked and saw Fagin, looking worn out.

"Hello dogs, I'm back." said Fagin. Then the dogs began running towards their master, barking happily. "whoa, easy you guys. heal, heal!" Fagin ordered. But it was too late. The piled on top of him and began licking his face happily.

Ryan shyly peeked his head out and then hid back in Rita's bed, still nervous. "I can't let that man see my collar, I'll be taken away for sure" he muttered. Then he had an idea. Without anyone noticing, he took his collar off and hid it in the box labeled "loot". Slowly he tried his best not to be seen, but since he still had flower in his nose he sneezed loudly. "oh shoot!" Ryan gulped as Fagin looked at him. He was screwed now.

"who's this?" Fagin asked curiously. He had never seen a Dalmatian before. Ryan barely moved. He was too scared to move an inch, fearing that he will be taken away for sure.

Dodger walked on over towards Ryan and gently pushed him over to Fagin. "dude, chill" said Dodger, "he's not gonna hurt you or anything. that's our old man Fagin. he takes good care of us."

Ryan still wasn't sure if he should trust this old man, but he then felt something scratching his back softly, making him pant happily. It was Fagin who was scratching the Dalmatian.

"I never seen a dog with black spots on his fur" said Fagin warmly, "do you belong to anyone?" Ryan just shook his head shyly. "hmm... well, until you got somewhere to be, I suppose you can stay" smiled the old man. Dodger and the other dogs smiled, but Ryan smiled more than any of them. He thinks he found himself a new home to live in.

"Well then Ryan man" Dodger smiled broadly, "since you'll be staying here for I dunno how long you wish, let me introduce you to the gang here. We got Einstein the Great Dane, the Bulldog Francis, the small but sorta tough..."

"Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Tito!" interrupted Tito.

Ryan was surprised. "long name for a little Chihuahua" he chuckled.

Then Dodger gestured to Rita, "and we got Miss Rita."

Ryan starred at Rita in awe again. "Rita" he mumbled in his brain, "what a lovely name that matches her beauty and hotness." As Ryan starred at Rita, the Saluki looked at him with confusion. She liked it when Dodger looks at her, but she wasn't sure about Ryan staring at her.

"uhhh... you ok?" Rita asked the Dalmatian.

"yeah" he nodded.

"So Ryan" Dodger went on, "do your parents know you're out and about in the city?"

Ryan shook his head sadly. "no. I barely even know where my mother is now. she left me when I was a pup."

"what about your father?" Einstein asked happily.

"dead."

Everyone's faces went from curious to surprise. They were not expecting Ryan to tell them that his father was dead. "say what?" they said.

"dead" Ryan repeated moanfully. "He's been dead since I was only 5 months old. He was a railroad dog that worked here in New York City, where we lived in my mother's home. The day he died was terrible. He was riding in the cab of a steam locomotive on a tourist train up in Maine, when all of a sudden the boiler exploded. Fortunately the crew survived, but unfortunately... my father didn't. All that hot steam and burning coal hit him while he was lying down in pain when the boiler exploded."

"...and your mother left you because she couldn't take care of you by herself?" Francis gulp.

Ryan nodded and looked at Dodger and the gang's faces. He could see Dodger shuttering, Einstein and Francis looking sorry, Tito gulped quietly and Rita looking like she was about to cry. The Dalmatian decided to change the subject, and quickly to avoid the awkward silence. "ok change subject, uhhh... tell me about yourselves."

The canines were delighted. So they began to tell Ryan all about themselves. They told him everything from what happened when they had to deal with Sykes and his Dobermans Roscoe and Desoto, making Ryan shiver a little. When Rita began to tell Ryan all about herself, the Dalmatian just stared at her with hearts in his eyes, creeping the Saluki out a little. She wasn't comfortable around the Dalmatian looking at her like that one bit.

* * *

Soon, after Fagin read everyone a bed time story, he and the gang went to bed, all except Ryan. He was sitting outside on the deck looking up at the stars by himself. "I think I found myself a home to stay in for a while anyways" he smiled up at the stars. "Master... and dad... I hope it's alright with you two."

After a few moments of silence, Ryan went downstairs and curled up in the middle of the room. Although he wasn't use to sleeping on a hard wooden floor, he didn't care about where he slept at the moment, but he did mind the cold breeze blowing around him. Suddenly he felt something warm lay on top of his back. He looked back and saw Dodger, placing a warm blue blanket on the Dalmatian's back with a smile.

"I'm sorry I tricked you Dodger fan" he whispered into Ryan's ear, not wanting to disturb everyone's slumber.

"that's ok" Ryan smiled and gave Dodger a quiet high five, "friends?"

"friends" Dodger said quietly. Eventually, both Dodger and Ryan went happily to sleep. As the happy Dalmatian began to drift off to sleep, he could've sworn he saw another Dalmatian peeking down the doorsteps at him. But he must've been seeing things.

 **Oliver and Company belongs to Walt Disney.**  
 **Ryan belongs to myself.**  
 **Rewritten!**  
 **Cover done by HydeCorner of Deviantart.**  
 **Please review this.**


	3. Junkyard

**Ryan and Company  
an Oliver and Company fanfic, starring Dodger, Oliver, Francis, Tito, Einstein, Rita, Fagin, Georgette, Jenny and many others.  
Note: This takes place days after the movie.**

 **Chapter 3: First day on the job.**

The next morning, Rita woke up with a yawn and a stretch in her bed as the morning sun light hit her through the roof. She slept pretty well that night, despite Einstein's snoring and Ryan's constant whispering in his sleep. Today was going to be like any ordinary day; stealing something worth valuable, looting through trash and such, but slightly different. She and the gang were going to take Ryan out with them just to show him the ropes and teach him stuff. This was going to be "enjoyable" to Rita.

Rita was surprised to find a chewed up bone infront of her. There were huge teeth marks on one half of the bone, while the other half was nearly torn apart. It was completely dry and a little dirty sort of. She looked up and saw Ryan, smiling happily.

"it's for you and I found it in the trash!" he said warmly, wagging his tail with excitement. Ever since he laid eyes on Rita last night, he was head over paws with the Saluki and was determined to win her heart.

Rita looked at him and the bone. She was unsure about this. "uhh... I... I don't know what to say..." she said, looking at the bone.

"should I put it in your room?!" Ryan smiled brightly.

"no!" Rita replied quickly!

Dodger chuckled nearby. He too was just getting up after a nice long sleep. Unlike Rita, he and the others were easy going to the Dalmatian since Ryan reminds him of Oliver sort of. After a good long stretch, he walked over towards Rita and Ryan, smiling. "hey Ryan man, why don't you get ready to head on over to the junkyard with us today?"

"okay Dodger!" said the excited Dalmatian with glee! Quickly, he raced up the stairs to meet up with the others, leaving Rita and Dodger alone.

Dodger looked over at Rita, who simply rolled her eyes. "He seems very nice, doesn't he?" he asked the female canine.

"eh, he's alright I guess." Rita shrugged. "He does invade my personal space sort of and he's acting kinda strange than any of us to be honest Dodge. He's been whispering to himself in his sleep last night which was odd and I'm not sure if his brain is out of wack or he's just trying to drive me nuts."

Dodger thought for a moment about what Rita said. It was true that Ryan had been whispering to himself in his sleep for most parts of the night which was kinda not normal to other dogs he'd meet usually. Maybe there was something wrong with the Dalmatian like Rita said, or something else. He kept thinking and thinking until he couldn't find a good answer. "I'm sure it's nothing. Just go easy on him and we won't have any scratches on our noses."

* * *

A little later, Dodger took Ryan and the gang down to the junkyard down by the docks. It was full of all sorts of things that are completely wrecked or have just been dropped off at the junkyard. From smashed up cars to disused subway cars with lots of graffiti on the inside and out, the junkyard is full of stuff that's either worth something or not. Dodger and the gang often comes down to the junkyard to see if they can find something that they can get money out of. They've been here several times, but for Ryan this was his first time. He'd never been to the junkyard before.

"Alright listen up you guys" Dodger said with seriousness, "let's see if we can find anything worth stealing. Einstein you come with me, Tito you go with Francis, and Rita, how about showing Ryan around?"

Rita looked at Ryan, who was grinning from ear to ear and wagging his tail excitedly. "oh please no" she mumbled real quietly.

"yay! A++!" smiled the Dalmatian excitedly.

"That's the spirit new guy, let's go then!" Dodger smiled and everyone began to wonder around the junkyard.

Rita looked at Ryan and sighed, "come on. let's go find something worth something."

Ryan just nodded and slowly floated behind Rita, much to her annoyance. She wasn't expecting to be babysitting the new guy.

As the 2 canines quietly walked around the junkyard, Ryan decided to try and talk to the Saluki. "So uhhh... Rita... that's a pretty name for a dog like you."

Rita looked over at Ryan. "thank you" she mumbled. Secretly she enjoyed the kind compliment.

"do you have any hobbies Rita?"

"staying out of trouble, you?"

Ryan shrugged, "well my master got me into trains. He showed me a lot of books about trains, drawings of trains and all sorts of stuff. He took real good care of me that's for sure."

"uhuh, interesting" said the Saluki sarcastically. Before Rita could say something else, Ryan had to go to the bathroom.

"wait here Chica Rita, I gotta take a number 1" said the Dalmatian and walked behind a pile of crushed cars, leaving Rita mumbling to herself.

"uuuuuuugh... I can't believe Dodger made me babysit the new guy. The last I need is I'm gonna be changing his diapers."

"WHOAAAA!" shouted Ryan out loud, making Rita jump.

"I'm coming Ryan!" she yelled as she raced around the corner. She skid to a halt and looked around for the Dalmatian. He was nowhere around. "Ryan!? where did you... go?" gasped Rita as she looked infront of herself.

Right there, sitting infront of her, was an old 2-10-0 steam engine. It was old and rusty, covered from pilot to smoke stack in rust, vegetation and dust. The engine had a broken headlight above the smokebox, a small hole in the smokebox door, broken cab windows, rusty side rods that have been ripped off and laying beside the locomotive, several pieces ripped off here and there, dented running boards and a heavily rusted tender with "New York Central" barely seen underneath all that rust on the tender. The engine's number was "90" which was seen a little bit on the headlight, cab sides and headlight on the tender.

"isn't this thing cool or what?!" screamed Ryan with joy as he popped his head out of the cab window.

Rita was surprised. She never seen this locomotive before. "what's this pile of junk doing here?" she asked, wondering around the rusty engine.

"beats me!" Ryan replied happily, fiddling with the remaining controls that were in the cab, "but this thing is awesome! It's one of the New York Central's rare steam locomotives! It was built by Baldwin in the 1920s to haul freight trains in the state of New York. When steam on the NYC was put out of service the engine was sold to the port of New York City and was apparently forgotten for years. Pretty flippin' cool!"

Rita looked at the Dalmatian with confusion. "wait the what now?"

"uuugh... the New York Central was the..."

"NEVER MIND, never mind" Rita exclaimed, "any idea why they put it here?"

"no I'm a bijillion percent not sure why this engine has been here gathering rust, but it looks awesome." grinned the Dalmatian.

Rita rolled her eyes, "whatever. come on let's get back to work finding something worth money."

Ryan smiled, "ok Chica Rita!"

"and don't call me Chica Rita" growled the beautiful Saluki. The Dalmatian jumped onto a pile of junk and continued following Rita around the junkyard, looking for something worth a lot of cash. He suddenly pushed Rita to the side, making her fall to the ground. "oof!" she groaned. Rita watched as Ryan jumped onto a smashed up Lincoln Town Car's trunk, which snaps open sending the Dalmatian into the air, grabs an old can of tomatoes and lands in a pile of cans. "what the heck is wrong with you?" she snarled angrily, "we're suppose to be looking for something worth money, not food you...", but before she could continue her sentence Ryan shook the can and out came not 1, but tons of quarters, spilling onto the ground. "... never mind" Rita muttered in surprise.

* * *

"holy crap man!" Dodger exclaimed once the gang regrouped outside of junkyard an hour later, "there must be like $100 worth of change here."

"actually if you count all those quarters I'd say it would be 4 dollars and 75 cents" corrected Ryan.

Everybody looked at the Dalmatian in surprise. Apparently he is one smart dog.

"He's been with us for a day and already he's growing on me!" Tito said, jumping around like a jumping bean. Everyone agreed, except Rita.

"Not in my life" she muttered quietly.

"thanks guys" Ryan blushed, "it's nice to have a little disorder in my brain sometimes."

"...come again?" Dodger asked.

"I have this little disorder in my brain called Autism. It's characterized by impaired social interaction, verbal and non-verbal communication. It may make me sensitive, but it helps make me smart!" beamed the Dalmatian with pride.

Francis smirked, "oh yeah? pop quiz. who was the first President of the United States?"

"George Washington!" Ryan answered proudly.

"how did the dinosaurs go ex..."

"a giant asteroid from outer space came crashing down onto Earth, wiping out the dinosaurs and then earthquakes came and caused the continents to break away from each other."

"... is there something you don't know?" Francis asked in surprise.

Ryan just laughed as the gang started walking back to the barge. "well I don't know your parents and so forth, and I don't know my way around most of New York, which I'm hoping to actually learn. so what do I do with the change?"

"take it home with us man" Tito said beside Ryan, "Fagin could use that to buy stuff. He's going to love all that change you found!"

The Dalmatian wagged his tail excitedly. He looked towards Rita with a big smile on his face. His smile shrank a little when she just looked away from him, not even giving him eye contact.

* * *

That evening, the whole gang was back at the barge. Ryan had a long busy day, for he had helped the gang looking for more stuff worth money and even gave Rita another gift, which was a Frisbee from the loot crate, hoping that would make her like him more. But she just rolled her eyes and didn't even bother to talk to him. Before Ryan could even say something to her, he heard Einstein moan in sadness. He looked over and saw that the Great Dane's racket, which he found days ago, had finally snapped off.

"hmmm" pondered Ryan, looking at the racket. He suddenly snapped his paw fingers and raced out the door onto the dock.

"where's he going?" Tito questioned curiously.

The others just shrugged in reply. Rita just muttered "I don't care" quietly to herself. When he returned, the others were surprised to find Ryan with duck tape in his mouth. Quickly, he snatched the racket out of Einstein's mouth and duck taped the broken throat to the handle. When he was done, the Dalmatian kindly handed the racket back to Einstein.

Einstein's face lit up with joy and gave Ryan a friendly lick on his cheek. "thank you!" he said before putting the handle in his mouth.

"you're welcome Einstein" Ryan smiled. He put the duck tape away and walked over towards Dodger, who was watching a baseball game on a fuzzy tv screen. "can you see the game?"

Dodger shook his head in anger. "ugh, the tv is broken I think."

"I can fix it, watch!" Getting up on his back legs, the Dalmatian began to adjust the antenna on top of the tv set. The tv screen began to go from fuzzy to clear from time to time as Ryan adjusted the antennas carefully with his paws. His tail wagged with joy once he was finished with his work. The screen was now as crystal clear as ever, with the antennas adjusted a little slightly to make the screen more clear. "there you go" said the autistic dog.

Everyone looked at him with surprised looks on their faces. He was more smarter than they thought. They were so surprised that Einstein dropped his racket from his mouth, letting it hit the ground with a "thud". Rita was impressed secretly as she laid in her bed.

"if anyone needs me, I'll be taking a nap!" Ryan said with a wink. He walked over towards his blanket, laid down, covered up and went to sleep happily.

"that dog is gifted" muttered Francis to the others.

They suddenly hear Fagin's scooter rumbling up towards the boat, making their faces lit up with excitement. Ryan lifted his head up and looked up to see Fagin walking down the stairs. "ok boys, let's see what you got." Fagin said. Within seconds, the old man was dock piled by his canine family, except Ryan who just shyly walked over towards his new master.

When all the licking died down a little, Ryan showed Fagin the quarters he found and all sorts of stuff he found today. Besides the quarters, the Dalmatian found a shiny hubcap, a broken radio which he decided to give to Rita, someone's wallet he managed to snatch with help from Dodger and a couple of other stuff worth money.

Fagin was surprised. "good boy!" he said and patted the Dalmatian's head, "I see these guys have taught you well. I'm very proud of you guys, teaching our new friend." The old man scratched his dogs' heads warmly.

Dodger and the others smiled proudly, except Rita who just looked at Ryan with a little annoyance. Ryan looked back at the Dodger and the gang with a big smile on his face. They, excluding Rita, gave the Dalmatian a pat on the back and told him what a wonderful job he did, which made him smile even more. Ryan was proud of what a good job he did. With his brains he would make a great member of the gang. He was still hoping to win Rita's heart, even if it means he has to give her more gifts.

 **Oliver and Company belongs to Walt Disney. Ryan belongs to myself.  
More chapters coming soon.  
Please review this!  
Rewritten as of March 31st 2016.**


	4. The Foxworths

**Ryan and Company  
an Oliver and Company fanfic, starring Dodger, Oliver, Francis, Tito, Einstein, Rita, Fagin, Georgette, Jenny and many others.  
Note: This takes place days after the movie.**

 **Chapter 4: The Foxworths**

2 days later, Ryan was following Dodger and Rita down the sidewalks towards the Foxworths' mansion. Dodger thought it would be nice for the Dalmatian to meet Oliver, the only cat the gang are friends with, and Georgette, the Foxworths' prized French Poodle. Ever since the Dalmatian found the jar of quarters, he had started to gain a lot of respect and has proven himself to be very helpful at the boat house. Examples? Well, he helped fix the tv from being all messed up, fixed Einstein's broken tennis racket he still keeps, grabbing more food for dinner and even helping Francis with acting which Ryan is pretty good at, sort of. Unfortunately, Rita still didn't take a liking at Ryan because of his ways of trying to woo her and calling her "Chica Rita".

"so why are we done here again?" asked Ryan from behind Dodger and Rita. He was very excited to meet Dodger and Rita's friend at the Foxworths.

"we like to introduce you to our Vice-President" Dodger said with a grin with his muzzle.

Ryan tilted his head in confusion, "you guys have a company or something?"

"uuuuugh" Rita groaned, "nooo. that's just something Dodger calls our friend. he's really cool when you meet him."

"I bet not as cool as you Chica Rita!" the Dalmatian wiggled his eyebrows, making the Saluki moan in anger quietly.

"every sense in his head, that's where I'm going to knock" said Rita quietly. She really hate being called "Chica Rita" for reasons she couldn't even figure out why. This was very rare ever since she broke up with her ex a long time ago.

Dodger just chuckled, "keep cool Rita babe, he's just messing around, trying to be like me."

"I don't know if he's trying to woo me or is he just trying to get on my nerves Dodge" grumbled the female canine.

"Just keep calm, he's sensitive after all" Dodger said seriously. "I like this guy and I would rather have him on his good side than on his bad side, which I probably do not want to find out what it looks like."

Suddenly there came an ear piercing howl from Ryan! It wasn't a normal howl you would hear from a regular dog. Instead, it sounded more like a train whistle, a loud train whistle! The noise echoed everywhere! It echoed through the city streets, alleyways and Central Park, making people around the dogs jump.

"Jesus man!" Dodger said covering his ears, "what the heck was that?!"

"That was my howl" Ryan blushed deeply, "I'm sorry. I howl if I get really excited or when I'm really sad and angry."

"Sounded more like a train than a howl for crying out loud! how do you even howl like that!?" exclaimed Rita. She had never heard a dog howl like a train before.

"My father taught me how when I was a little pup!" replied the Dalmatian with a grin, "he helped me howl at the railroad yard and the Locomotive Preservation Society's museum in Brooklyn. I can control my howl's volume too! I can howl quietly, and I can howl loudly, depending on what mood I'm in or so."

Dodger chuckled, "well that explains that train noise last night." Last night, he and the whole gang were interrupted by a loud howl/whistle they didn't even know where it came from. Fagin himself was startled from the howl Ryan accidentally made last night after the Dalmatian accidentally bit his own paw. He was thankful none of the others knew it was him that night.

* * *

Soon Dodger, Rita and Ryan arrived at the Foxworths' mansion. It was like a queen's palace to Ryan's eyes and it made him feel a little nervous. But he started to feel a little less shy when Dodger gave him a pat on the back. He had never seen or been to the Foxworths' mansion before.

"ok Ryan man" smiled the handsome mutt, "before we go in, I wanna let you know about something. Don't be all running around like Tito or anything, cause our friend is not what you think."

"huh? you mean he has problems like me?" Ryan thought, making Dodger chuckled.

"no no no, he's waaaaay different than us. he uhhh... how do I say this?"

"He's got tons of fur" Rita said with a sigh.

"ohhh an Afghan Hound? my ex girlfriend was an Afghan Hound!" smiled the Dalmatian.

Dodger chuckled again, "you'll see for yourself. Oliver! It's me Dodger and Rita. we got someone here you should meet!"

A few minutes later, Oliver, with the help of Georgette, opened the front door and then the 3 dogs walked inside. He was delighted to see Dodger and Rita. "Hey guys! who's your new friend?" asked the excited kitten.

Dodger grinned, "Vice President Oliver, meet our newest member of the pack, Ryan. Ryan, this is our Vice President, Oliver."

Ryan starred at the cat in silence. Both Rita and Dodger were expecting him to chase after their friend, where they would have to chase after him and try to stop him from hurting their friend Oliver. But soon he began to smile brightly, "hi".

Oliver was puzzled. "a-a-aren't you gonna chase me or eat me?" he asked.

"why would I do that? because I'm a dog? pfff, dogs can get along with cats. That's what my master told me before I ran away" replied the Dalmatian, "besides you are housemates with this French Poodle who's name I can't remember but probably not as pretty as Chica Rita!"

"Chica Rita?" Oliver said in confusion. He looked at Rita, who simply groaned in annoyance.

"If you must know!" Georgette began, "I am..."

"Oh yeah I remember, Georgette French Poodle, famous for 56 blue ribbons, 14 regional trophies and six-time national champion in dog shows" continued Ryan.

Georgette and Oliver were speechless.

The Dalmatian grinned, "I'm pretty smart expect knowing all the streets in New York City. I've only gone as far as Chinatown and Central Park. oh, and the boat house where Fagin, Chica Rita, Dodger and the gang live!"

"Chica Rita eh? I bet he's your boyfriend correct?" Georgette grinned, making Rita growled quietly. "don't give him ideas" she snarled.

But unfortunately Ryan had the idea in his head for a while since he met Rita. He just smiled brightly and began to blush. "I think he has the idea now" Dodger laughed, but Rita didn't. Ever since Ryan laid eyes on her, he did all he could to impress her with all of his smartness and tricks. He gave her the chewed up dog bone, a Frisbee which he gotten out of the loot chest and the completely broken radio for herself incase she wanted to listen to her own music, which I highly doubt that would work anymore. Rita did liked the gifts, but not as much as liking or loving the Dalmatian. Rita groaned as she could see Ryan's grinning face from the corner of her eye.

"are you two a couple or something?" Georgette asked with a smirk on her face. Ryan placed his hand on the Poodle's mouth.

"shhhhh! I don't want her getting suspicious!" he whispered into Georgette's ear, making her confused. "but" he went on whispering to Georgette, "I'm going to ask you this. do you know any good flower shops in this city?"

"there's 316 West 53rd Street. it's just near Central Park" Georgette whispered back.

"thanks!" Ryan smiled before walking out the door, "Dodger I just remembered, my laundry is calling me! I'll meet you and Chica Rita back at the boat. Nice to meet you Oliver and Georgette! bye!" With that the Dalmatian bolted away, leaving a confused Dodger and Oliver, and a quite annoyed Rita.

"I hate being called Chica Rita!" Rita snarled with annoyance as soon as Ryan was gone! "that Dalmatian is about to make me lose my temper!"

Oliver could see Rita was starting to get in a very bad mood and decided to cheer her up. He rubbed himself against her legs, purring softly as he did so. He knew Rita loves him like his mother did when he was a little kitten and enjoys seeing her very much, along with Dodger and the rest of the gang. With Oliver's purring and rubbing, the Saluki soon began to cheer up a little.

"thanks kid" Rita said softly.

"so when did you meet Ryan?" Oliver asked Dodger, curiously.

Dodger smiled. "well remember how you met me and you met the rest of the gang?"

Oliver nodded.

"it's like a repeat of that" said Dodger with a cocky grin. "I saw him in an alley after I paid you a visit, when I saw him catapult himself up to some lady's window just to get himself some pie. You should've seen him, kid! He managed to fly up there, snatch that pie and land safely without spoiling his prize. I was impressed and I asked him to help get hotdogs from old Louie. That dog is amazing."

Oliver was amazed. He had never heard of a dog catapult him or herself up to get food like that before. There was a couple of funny videos he saw on tv that showed several animals jumping up and hitting things, but never has he heard a dog get launched in the air like that. "wow" he said in awe, "so he's living with you guys?"

"yep" Dodger smiled more, much to Rita's approval. "I think he'll be a permanent member of the gang, depends on what goes on with the Dalmatian."

Rita just groaned and shook her head up at the sky. She really wasn't looking forward to having Ryan as a permanent member of the gang, nor was she looking forward to the constant wooing from him. She still wasn't sure why she didn't like being wooed by Ryan.  
 ** _  
Oliver and Company belongs to Walt Disney. Ryan belongs to myself.  
More chapters coming soon.  
Please review this!  
Rewritten as of April 1st, 2016._**


	5. A blast from the past

**Ryan and Company**  
 **an Oliver and Company fanfic, starring Dodger, Oliver, Francis, Tito, Einstein, Rita, Fagin, Georgette, Jenny and many other characters.**  
 **Note: This takes place days after the movie.**

 **Chapter 5: A blast from the past**

Later that cloudy evening, Dodger and Rita headed back to the boat after a good long visit with Oliver. The 3 of them had a nice visit, talking about stuff that has happened since Oliver moved in with the Foxworths, what has changed since then and so forth. Rita was glad to visit Oliver, but still not looking forward to seeing Ryan again.

"So how about that Ryan eh?" Tito said as Dodger and Rita walked down the stairs. The little Chihuahua was talking to Einstein and Francis about the Dalmatian's help around the boat house ever since he arrived.

"That man is gifted by God" Francis smiled while watching Hamlet on tv.

"He's got nice manners too!" added Einstein, chewing on the chewed up bone Ryan gave to Rita, "he reminds me of Oliver."

"He all reminds of that kid guys!" Dodger chuckled.

"Tito don't get me started on that Dalmatian" Rita groaned as she laid in her bed. Everyone looked at Rita surprised. They never seen her grumpy before, besides the fighting between Francis and Tito.

"what's wrong with him, Rita?" Einstein asked with worry.

Rita sighed, "he's been getting on my nerves lately Einy. He's been attached to me ever since he laid eyes on me. Yes he is very helpful and kind, but I don't like it when he's calling me Chica Rita. I don't know why, but it's just really annoying."

"so he's just trying to flirt with you, big whup" chuckled Dodger as he sat next to Rita's bed, "I flirt with girls a lot and you flirt with me a lot, so what? he's just trying to be the King of New York like me!"

"or he's trying to be like the best gang in the whole streets of New York" Francis added, referring to him and the rest of the gang.

Tito gave Francis a fist bump, "ohh yeah Frankie man, go one!"

"Chica Ritaaaa!" called a sing-song voice. The dogs looked up the stairs and saw Ryan, carrying a flower pot full of dirt with a note taped to the side. The gang welcomed him home happily, except Rita.

"hey man what's with the flower pot?" Dodger asked.

Ryan smiled and wagged his tail after putting the pot infront of Rita, "it's a flower for Chica Rita, my hope to be girlfriend. I was gonna get one of them Red Roses but I took this unplanted one because it might grow into something beautiful any second now." Everyone looked down at the flower pot for a few moments and it didn't grow. "Aaaany second now..." said the Dalmatian. Still, nothing happened. "oh well it'll grow when Mr. Blue Sky comes out and play" he chuckled and looked at Rita, "but that doesn't stop me from looking at you though!"

Rita began to feel her eye twitching with fury.

"have you ever realized how wonderful you'd be as the Queen of New York, Rita? oh wait, you are the Queen of New York!" smiled the Dalmatian, making the others laugh.

"that's real nice of you" grumbled the Saluki, her temper rising in an uncontrollable rate and about to explode.

"really?" said Ryan unaware of her temper, "Aw well that is true Chica Rita. I've always wondered if me living here with you guys is worth running away from my master's home. But now that since you've been so kind and helpful, I'm beginning to think I've made the right de..."

"I'M NOT YOUR CHICA RITAAAAAAAA!" snapped Rita, her eyes glowing red with fury and her hair turning into a flame! Everyone jumped back terrified!

But Ryan remained still. "...what?" quivered Ryan quietly.

Rita growled with rage, "don't you realize it?! I'm not your Chica Rita! I've never been your Chica Rita! You've been doing all these things trying to impress me for 3 days now for nothing! You've got me a broken up bone which I gave to Einy, a broken radio that doesn't work anymore, a Frisbee from the loot crate and a flower pot that has no flower in it! Not only that, you're annoying! YOU'VE BEEN DRIVING ME NUTS WITH YOUR 'CHICA RITA' THING!"

Every word began to smack Ryan hard in the face, making the poor Dalmatian tear up.

Dodger could see Ryan was about to cry and decided it would be best to calm Rita down before things get more uglier. "come on Rita, he's just..."

"He's none of your business right now Dodger!" glared the Saluki. "Which reminds me of something else!" Rita continued as she looked back at Ryan, "since your master was soooooo kind to take care of you and pamper you like a French Poodle, why in the world wide DAMN DID YOU RUN AWAY in the first place?!"

Ryan let out a sad moan and laid his head in the broken pot's soil with his paws covering his eyes. Tears began rolling down the poor Dalmatians face and landed in the dirt. He began to cry quietly as Rita started taking deep breaths, still annoyed as heck!

Tito looked at Rita with anger. "Rita what the heck is wrong with you girl?!" he snapped, "you really lost your temper with him!"

"why you just hush up Tito!" Rita growled back!

Dodger looked at the crying Dalmatian with concern. "heyyyy, cool it down guys, Ryan needs a time out right now."

But Tito and Rita were too busy arguing.

"what happens if I call you Chica Rita huh?! you gonna snap at me, I'll snap at you back! that means death!"

"you do that, I'll brain you, Tito!"

Dodger rolled his eyes and looked back at Ryan. His body shivered as he noticed the Dalmatian's claws began to scratch against the floor. "hey Tito... uhh, shut up man" gulped Dodger, but Tito kept on going.

"Chica Rita, Chica Rita! what are you gonna do about it huh?! huh huh huh huh huh huh huh!"

"guys, you should stop" Dodger quivered and covered his ears tightly.

Ryan howled his loudest howl he had ever done before! His howl sounded like a very loud whistle (Grand Trunk Western 6325's 6 chime whistle), making everyone plug their ears. The howl echoed through the whole city, right down from the alleys scaring off a bunch of cats to the top of the Empire State Building. The noise even broke several weak windows in a couple of abandoned apartment buildings near the port, lots of glass at Hoffman Gampetro Antiques and set off some car alarms. When Ryan stopped howling, he looked at Rita with anger. He growled with fury as he slowly walked towards the surprised Saluki, with his face turning red with furry and tears forming in his eyes.

Dodger gulped. "hey Ryan, cool it down bud. she didn't mean all those mean things" he smiled nervously. "She was only joking dude." He looked at Rita with anger and whispered: "you see what you did?"

"y-y-yeah Ryan, I didn't mean it" Rita shivered, backing away from the growling Dalmatian. The anger on his red face, the sharp teeth and the growl that was slowly growing louder made the Saluki feel scared.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I RAN AWAY FROM MY MASTER'S HOME?!" he snapped infront of Rita's face and kicked the flower pot across the room. It broke infront of Rita's bed with a loud crash, making everyone, even Tito, jump. Ryan took a deep breath, and looked at everyone with tears rolling down his angry face. "Picture this! New York City, Central Park. A peaceful night for a little boy wondering around with his family. The boy was only 4 years old and he wanted to have a pet of his own just like most of his friends. His name was Jack and was the sweetest boy anyone would've ever met. He wasn't a good speaker though, but everyone still loved him. Anyways, the little boy saw a small box on the sidewalk and saw a small little Dalmatian, cold, alone and scared. Little Jack begged his parents to take me in, and they agreed. So the kind little boy took me to his small row house where he took care of me and raised me to the sweetest dog I am today."

"Uh what does that have to do with..." interrupted Tito, but Ryan snapped at him, his face redder than ever. "SHUT UP!" Tito kept his mouth shut tight.

"Anyways" continued the poor Dalmatian with more tears rolling down his face, "as I began to grow older, Little Jack showed me his love of trains, his friends and his friends' pets. I was then trained to do all sorts of tricks for my master's entertainment from rolling around on the ground to catching pieces of food in the air and even howl like a train whistle! He loved my tricks everyday and every night, took me out for walks in Central Park, until sadly he got sick. The doctors tried their best to make poor Jack better, but it was no good." Ryan sniffled sadly as he kept talking, "he... emsniff... /emhe had Leukemia and the doctors said he would have to go for major surgery. but a few nights before he was suppose to go to the hospital, he died, leaving me alone with his mom and dad. things weren't the same without little Jack beside me as I was now a grown up Dalmatian living with his parents, and I was very lonely without my master. Then, a few days ago, I heard my master's parents saying they'll have to take me to the Humane Society where I would be 'put to a deep sleep' so to speak."

Tito tilted his head confused, "so you'll take a nice long nap. big deal."

"IT MEANS THEY WOULD KILL ME YOU IDIOT!" shouted the Dalmatian.

Everyone gasped in horror.

"I didn't want to die, not now, not ever. So the only thing to save myself from death? I ran away from my master's home forever! never to return again." Everyone remained quiet.

"...ohhh, man." Dodger frowned and gave Ryan a pat on the back.

Ryan stared hard and long at Rita. "and now for your question why I tried impressing you Chica Rita, or should I just call you Rita?! The reason for those gifts and trying to impress you is that I have strong... VEEERRRRYYYYY STRONG feelings about you! You remind me of Tiffany, a sweet Afghan Hound that was my only girlfriend until she died in a car wreck not too long ago. She had an attractive body, just like you. She had beautiful hair, just like you. But the best part of her was Tiffany's voice, just like you! You remind me of Tiffany a whole lot and I really had feelings for you! You mean more to me than all of the trains in the world!"

Those kind words made Rita blush a little as she was still feeling sorry for herself. No one had ever told her that before for a long time. He loved her? That was why he was trying to woo her because he had a crush on her. "R-Ryan"

"but noooow" Ryan went on, his face starting to go more redder, "since you yelled at me and don't appreciate my kind words or stuff to you, my feelings for you are now at the bottom OF THE MARIANA TRENCH! I hate you! I should've let the society kill me instead! Ryan bolted up the stairs and raced down the dock, crying his poor eyes out.

Dodger and the gang raced after him up onto the deck. They watched as the poor Dalmatian race away. "Ryan!" Dodger shouted at the crying Dalmatian, "Ryan come back!"

"Leave me alone!" shouted Ryan and the poor Dalmatian ran out of sight.

Everyone looked at Rita with anger, who was feeling very sorry for herself. She didn't know why she didn't like Ryan trying to impress her or being called "Chica Rita". As everyone except Rita walked back inside, Dodger glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"happy now that he's gone?" he growled.

Rita didn't reply. She just stared out in the distance, hoping Ryan would come back. But the poor Dalmatian didn't come back. When she was sure he didn't return, the Saluki walked back inside where Dodger and the gang looked at her with anger in their eyes. Rita sighed, "look, I know I messed up a little bit, but..."

"MESSED UP A LITTLE BIT?!" Dodger snapped and slammed his paw down. "That dog was sensitive and you let all hell break lose on him! What gives girl?!"

"yeah!" Einstein agreed.

"I-I just don't what came over me. I just don't like being called 'Chia Rita' for some reason I dont' remember." Rita stuttered.

Dodger snarled with anger. "Why? Because of happened to you and David?!"

Rita's eyes shot wide with realization. You see, back when Rita was new to Dodger's gang, she use to date this handsome St. Bernard named David. He would always take Rita out on a date, give her gifts like flowers and such, and even called her "Chica Rita". Oh they were a happy couple, until it turned out that David was using Rita so he could make his actual girlfriend jealous. Rita was devastated and so angry about this, she rejected David and decided to never fall for a man again. Her and Dodger are just friends with benefits incase you're wondering about her flirting with the handsome mutt. "... I..." Rita stuttered.

"now thanks to you, we probably won't see him again!" Dodger rubbed his teeth together. "If you wanted him to leave you alone, then you got your wish! He's gone! Merry Christmas Rita, Ryan is now history! You had to yell at him!"

Rita remained quiet. A small tear began to form in her eyes. Every word Dodger was saying is true and the incident with David was true. She didn't let go of what happened in the past and took all that anger on the autistic Dalmatian. "I-I-I'm sure he'll come back... eventually" she said.

"and if he doesn't?!" Francis added.

Rita lowered her head with sadness. "then... I don't know." The thought of Ryan being taken away forever just hit her. What if he did go to the Humane Society and ended his life forever all because of her? What if he decided to leave the city and move somewhere far away? All she knew for sure, it was all her fault.

"that's what I thought, and I guess he was wrong about you!" Dodger said with anger.

With that said, everyone went back to what they were doing, except Rita. She moaned quietly in sadness as she walked towards her bed and laid there. Infront of her was the broken flower pot Ryan broke during his severe meltdown. The dirt surrounded the plant seed that was still tucked inside, with pieces of the broken pot still laying on the floor. As she looked at the pot, she slowly began to cry. "Ryan" she said softly to herself as she cried, "I'm so so sorry. How could I let my anger get the better of me and yell at poor defenseless you? I'm really really really sorry." As she cried, she slowly began to fall asleep sadly, with tears falling down her cheeks and landing on the wooden floor.

Unknown of her or the rest of the gang, a large dog was watching her from the deck up above. He didn't make a sound, nor did he dare spoke a word. He looked at Rita with anger before disappearing in the dark.

 _ **Oliver and Company belongs to Walt Disney.**_  
 _ **Ryan belongs to me.**_  
 _ **More chapters coming.**_  
 _ **Please review this!**_  
 _ **Rewritten as of April 1st, 2016.**_


	6. Ryan's father

**Ryan and Company  
an Oliver and Company fanfic, starring Dodger, Oliver, Francis, Tito, Einstein, Rita, Fagin, Georgette, Jenny and many others.  
Note: This takes place days after the movie.**

 **Chapter 6: Ryan's father**

The next day, Dodger and the others went on a search mission for Ryan, hoping they would find his still alive and well. They were still furious at Rita for yelling at the sensitive dog and looked away from her to see how she likes being ignored by the gang, leaving her by herself searching for the Dalmatian. They all searched high and low, but none of them could find him. Even Oliver and Georgette haven't seen him since their visit yesterday. With all hope lost later that rainy night, everyone went to sleep sadly in their beds, except for Rita. She couldn't sleep at all. She felt very guilty about yelling at the autistic Dalmatian and was regretting about not accepting Ryan's gifts like he hoped she would. As she looked at the broken flower pot still infront of her, she slowly began to fall asleep sadly.

Suddenly Rita woke up with a startled at the sound of whispering and found herself in a long dark room with no sign of anybody at all. It appeared that she was in a tunnel, a long, dark, spooky, scary tunnel.

"what is all this?" she asked, "some sort of joke?"

The only reply she got were whispers all around her, some sound familiar and some that doesn't sound familiar. "Chica Rita" came one familiar voice behind her.

Rita smiled brightly, "Ryan! oh thank goodness! I was so worried!" But as she walked towards the sound of Ryan's voice, her mood soon changed. A tombstone with Ryan's name on it was seen with only a few flowers placed infront of it. The tombstone read "here lies Ryan Dalmatian, committed suicide because Rita didn't accept him" and there, popping out of the grave, came Ryan as a ghost. He looked at her with tears in his ghostly eyes.

"why Rita?! why didn't you like me like the others!? why did you make me kill myself?! WHYYYYYYYYYY!"

Rita watched as Ryan and the tombstone disappeared into thin air as a loud whistle echoed around her. Then, coming out of the mist, came a New York Central Hudson with red lights on, whistling loudly. "You shouldn't have done that" came a whisper. "You had to yell at him!" said another whisper. Suddenly, from all sorts of directions, came a huge pack of locomotives, an Amtrak F40PH, a Rock Island RS-3, a Santa Fe FP45, a Chinese 0-6-0 tank engine, a CB&Q 4-8-4 #5632, a Southern Pacific SD9, a Santa Fe CF7, a Norfolk and Western 4-8-2, a Union Pacific U28C and a Rio Grande GP40. They surrounded Rita, whispering loudly at her.

"what is going on?!" she exclaimed.

The engines gathered around her, shining their red lights at her and looking very angry at her. They whispered and growled like zombies, making Rita scared out of her wits.

"this is only a nightmare" she said in fear. She wanted to get out of this crazy dream of herself, but she couldn't. The Saluki pinched herself, bit herself, smacked herself, everything she could do to wake herself up, repeating herself over and over.

"don't bet on it" came a thundering voice, making the ghostly locomotives back off.

"He's here" they hissed.

Rita looked to where the source of the voice came from. There, standing in the middle of the room, was a ghostly Dalmatian with a curled up gray mustache. He had a missing left leg and an eye patch on his left eye.

She was surprised, "w-w-w-who are you?"

"Rita... I am Ryan's father" said the ghostly Dalmatian.

Rita was horrified! This ghost was Ryan's father.

"I have seen what great pain you gave to my son" said Ryan's father. His face slowly turning to anger.

"I'm sorry!" Rita exclaimed, tears falling down her face like crazy. "I didn't mean to hurt your son's feelings. I don't want to die! I want to live!"

"Silence!" boomed the ghostly Dalmatian! A bolt of lighting flashed around them, making Rita jump in fear. She was as scared as someone seeing a ghost in person.

"however" he went on, "I know why you didn't accept Ryan's gifts and didn't like being called 'Chica Rita'. It was all because of your old mate, David. You should've let things in the past go and look into the future. maybe you and my son would be a perfect couple. maybe you two might have a family of your own someday."

Rita thought back at all the things Ryan did just to impress her. All those things he did was all for her. It was very flattering in a way and it made the Saluki regretting about yelling at him.

The Dalmatian stared at Rita as he walked closer towards her. His eyes slowly began to turn bright red. "Find my son! Tell him that you are forever sorry about the pain you caused him, or I will unleash hell on you!"

"AHHH!" Rita screamed as a bolt of lighting flashed outside the boat. She looked around and was relived to be back at the boat with everyone still asleep. Suddenly, the flower infront of her began to grow into the most beautiful blue flower Rita has ever seen. It stood there proud and tall, and it made Rita smile a little. Slowly, she sniffed the flower curiously. It smelled so wonderful and magical, as if this plant was from some sort of fantasy land. "wow" Rita said softly at the flower, "it's so beautiful."

"find my son" came an echo around her.

"but how?" Rita asked as she stood by the flower, puzzling and puzzling. "how the heck am I suppose to find Ryan? he could be at the Bronx. he could be at the Queens. he could be out of the city by now if he knows where he's going!" She puzzed and puzzed, but couldn't figure out where or how she would find him, until a shrill whistle (Nickel Plate Road 765's guest whistle from the 1991 NRHS Convention in Huntington, WV) was heard from the junkyard.

Then, Rita remembered Ryan's story about his howling. _I howl if I get really excited or when I'm really sad and angry._

"Dodger! Dodger wake up!" she said, tugging Dodger's tail in his bed. Even though she knew the mutt was still mad at her, he was the closest friend she would ask for assistance.

Dodger slowly woke up with a groan, "uuugh... is it morning already?"

"No! I know where Ryan is!"

"what?! where is he Rita, tell me!" Dodger exclaimed, instantly getting up on his feet and out of his bed.

"Just follow me" Rita replied and both she and Dodger raced out of the boat and towards the junkyard!

 ** _Oliver and Company belongs to Walt Disney. Ryan belongs to myself.  
More chapters coming soon.  
Please review this!  
Also for the voice of Ryan's father, I imagine him voiced by Sean Bean from the horror game "Kholat".  
Rewritten as of April 1st, 2016.  
_**


	7. Cheering Ryan up

**Ryan and Company  
an Oliver and Company fanfic, starring Dodger, Oliver, Francis, Tito, Einstein, Rita, Fagin, Georgette, Jenny and many others.  
** **Note: This takes place days after the movie.**

 **Chapter 7: Cheering Ryan up**

Rita and Dodger raced off to the junkyard as fast they could. They jumped onto cars and surfed on them for a couple of blocks before jumping down on the sidewalks and dodging people. Rita held onto the flower tightly as they raced towards the junkyard, following the sound of whistling. Racing into the junkyard, they began to search the entire place for Ryan. They listened carefully, waiting for the sad Dalmatian's howling/whistling, but they didn't hear any. All hope was lost for Rita as she sadly walked back to the entrance of the junkyard where she would meet up with Dodger, when she heard a faint sniffling sound.

"Who's there?" she asked.

The sniffling stopped and then came a familiar voice, "just piles of junk. Shoot!"

Rita's hopes soon lifted as she recognized that voice and slowly crept through the pile of junk towards the old steam locomotive. She peaked her head inside the boiler and there was Ryan, sniffling sadly with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Ryan!" exclaimed the Saluki, "there you are! Dodger and I were looking for you!"

The moaning Dalmatian sniffled and looked at her with anger, "yeah? what for? so you can cause more pain to me?"

Rita glared back. "Hey, don't give me that attitude" she snarled, "I couldn't sleep because of you and now you're gonna talk back at me?!" That was a terrible move for her as Ryan's tears began rolling down his face more and more.

"It wasn't my fault I had a huge crush on you, I just... wanted to feel loved!" cried the poor male dog. Then he let out a sad, loud howl/whistle that echoed through the whole boiler and the whole junkyard, making Rita cover her ears.

The beautiful Saluki frowned as she watched Ryan cry more. "smooth move Rita" she thought to herself. Slowly, she walked up towards the Dalmatian and laid right beside him. Ryan was surprised as she began to lick away his tears. "Ryan, I was looking for you to say I'm sorry" Rita explained softly, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just had a bad experience in the past that was weighing me back." She soon began to tell Ryan the story about David.

Ryan was shocked. "who would ever do something that cruel to you?!" he exclaimed. "I would never do such thing to you. You're my rock, my heart, my..." He was cut off when Rita began to talk once more.

"Also" she went on, "I wanted to know... did you really meant all those things you said about me? The voice, the hair, everything about me that reminded you of Tiffany."

Ryan shyly nodded. He was expecting a smack to the face or something, but he didn't care. "Of course I did Rita. I wouldn't lie to a beautiful, sweet, hot, gorgeous, kind, lovely, amazing and pretty Saluki like you. Everything I said, all those gifts and all that stuff I did... I did it for you."

Rita's heart grew bigger than ever before. She felt so touched from those kind words and all that stuff he did just for her. No one has ever done something for her since she dumped David. "Ryan... I... I don't know what to say. I mean, true I was annoyed by you before, but that's really sweet of you." Rita began to blush a little and gave the smiling Dalmatian a loving nuzzle on his cheek.

The Dalmatian shyly nuzzled back. "well you deserved it anyways, Queen of New York" he smiled, but then frowned. "I'm really sorry I yelled at you like that by the way. I just... I just..."

"No honey, it's really my fault" sighed Rita, starting to frown herself. "I shouldn't have yelled at you and losing my temper on you like that. I'm truly and officially am sorry, Ryan."

Ryan saw a tear fall down Rita's cheek and felt sorry for her. She truly was regretting about yelling at him like that. He knew that it wasn't her fault about what happened. It was all because of something in the past that was still weighing her back. He sighed as he looked up at the roof of the boiler. "you know" he said, breaking the silence. "I never found true love myself. I was used too."

Rita looked at Ryan with shock. "what?! but what about Tiffany? didn't she give you all the love you wanted?"

"no. She only used me for attention and stuff. We never went out on a real date, I barely had a kiss from her and I barely even have 'you know what' with her" replied the Dalmatian, sadly.

Rita looked at her friend with sadness. She suddenly began to feel something inside her that she haven't felt in a long time. It was love. She was starting to have feelings for the Dalmatian and it made her slightly blush a little. The Saluki still felt sad about Ryan not finding true love. Most of his friends probably have girlfriends or mates and always find true love everyday and night, while Ryan doesn't. "Say" she smiled, doing her best to cheer Ryan up, "how about we head back to the barge before the gang starts getting more worried about us? I let you sleep with me for the rest of the night."

Ryan accepted the offer and the 2 of them made their way back to the entrance to the junkyard. Dodger caught up with them. He was relieved to see Ryan still in one piece. "jeeze Dodger fan you almost gave me a heart attack!" he exclaimed, "I searched everywhere for you here. Where have you been?!"

Rita smiled, "let's just say I found him somewhere special." Ryan nodded happily.

However, their happiness soon came to an end. As they exited the junkyard, a big net caught Ryan and scooped him up! It was a dogcatcher! Rita and Dodger ran away as fast as they could and hid behind a pile of trash. Ryan began whimpering in sadness, trying to break free from the net. But it was no good. The dog catcher dumped the poor Dalmatian into his truck and drove away into the darkness.

"RITA! DODGER HELP!" Ryan shouted as Rita and Dodger chased after the truck for about a couple of blocks until they got worn out.

Rita watched the truck drove away as she began to cry. "NOOOO! Poor baby!" she said, beating the ground angrily.

"Don't worry Rita" Dodger reassured her, "we'll save him before that dog catcher does anything bad to him." "you sure?" asked the tearing Saluki.

"absitively posolutely!" replied the handsome mutt with a grin, "but we better hurry and get the others!" With that, the 2 of them raced back to the barge to get the rest of the gang.

 ** _Oliver and Company belongs to Walt Disney. Ryan belongs to myself.  
More chapters coming soon.  
Please review this!  
Rewritten as of April 2nd, 2016!_**


	8. Company to the rescue

**Ryan and Company  
an Oliver and Company fanfic, starring Dodger, Oliver, Francis, Tito, Einstein, Rita, Fagin, Georgette, Jenny and many others.  
Note: This takes place days after the movie.**

 **Chapter 8: Company to the rescue**

Dodger and Rita arrived back at the barge. Dodger gently woke up the rest of the gang and gathered at the dock.

"Dodger man what is the meaning of this?!" Tito snapped, "I was having a good dream about Georgette! we were gonna get married and..."

"Cool it Tito!" Dodger snapped.

Tito shut up.

"Well, what's going on?" Francis asked. "Have you found Ryan?" Einstein added.

Rita nodded, "we have, but now he's been taken by the dog catcher! We have to rescue him before that dog catcher might put him down!"

Einstein, Francis and Tito gasped in horror.

"Well what are we waiting for?! let's go save him before it's too late!" Tito barked.

Then the gang raced out of the docks and headed to the humane society as quickly as they could.

* * *

The humane society is a place no dogs ever wanted to go if they felt like they were not wanted by their owners or just too old. There they would either be given up for adoption or be "put to a deep sleep". It was most likely the place the dog catcher took Ryan.

Dodger and the gang crept into the alley near the humane society quietly. He looked around the corner and saw Ryan begin taken inside the building by the dog catcher, moaning sadly and shouting for help. "Dodger, Rita, guys help!" moaned shouted the Dalmatian, trying to break out of the dog catcher's net.

"hang on kid" whispered Dodger, "we're coming for you." Then he turned to the rest of the gang, "alright, we're gonna have to make a daring rescue you guys. Einy, give me a bunch of fallen trash, Francis will distract the guards, then me and Rita will go in and bust Ryan out."

Everyone nodded and quickly got themselves ready.

Ryan meanwhile was being carried away to a room full of cells with dogs and cats inside, barking and meowing loudly. The poor Dalmatian was afraid. He didn't like this place one bit at all. He wanted to run, but he couldn't because of the net he was in was too strong for him to break out. The man dumped him into an empty cell, locked the door tight and walked away chuckling. Ryan began to cry once more. "I don't want to die!" he sobbed in fear, "I want to live! Where's Shaun? My life I know would be over in minutes, if not seconds. Humane society's are not my favorite to go to at all! It's a horrid! WHERE'S SHAUN!?" He kept moaning and whining for "Shaun" until the guard smacked his hand on Ryan's cell door in anger.

"Hey, keep it down!" the guard shouted. Ryan subsided.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise coming from outside, followed by broken glass. The guard jumped out of his chair, "what was that?!" He quickly got up and walked outside with several other people to see what was going on. Einstein had knocked over a big pile of trash onto the ground which sent several pieces of trash hitting a window of a car parked nearby. When the pile of trash hit the ground, Francis played dead like he did when Dodger and the gang tried to steal a radio from Winston's limo once. The men walked out and saw Francis laying "dead" next to the garbage, without closing the back door. As the men examined "poor" Francis, Rita and Dodger snuck inside and headed to the cell room.

Just as they were entering the building however, a doctor came and picked up Ryan, taking him to the vet room. He struggled to keep Ryan in his arms as he felt the Dalmatian struggle, trying to break free. "it's ok boy" said the doctor, "you'll be alright. it'll be over in a few moments." He closed the door behind him as he entered the room. "ok boys, get the needle ready."

"ugh shoot, we're too late!" Rita huffed as she looked throw the door window. She jumped when she saw Shaun looking right at her with anger.

"save my son!" he shouted at her before disappearing.

Rita gulped as she could see one doctor filling up a needle at a counter nearby, ready to put Ryan "to sleep". "Dodger, we have to stop them!" she shouted in fear.

Then a German Shepherd chimed in from a cell nearby, "there's a button that'll make all the cell locks unlock. it's way down there. if you can get us out, we'll distract the guards while you save your friend."

Rita and Dodger looked at the other end of the room and saw a button with a sign saying "Incase of a fire or emergency, please press this button to free animals". Rita raced over to the button at full speed, and with one big leap she pressed the button with her nose, making all the cells go unlock and their doors swung open. An alarm soon went off just as the doctors were about to put Ryan "to sleep". They looked around with surprise.

"Ok, everyone out!" Dodger shouted. Then all the dogs and cats raced out of the buildings as fast as they could. The guards were trampled on by the animals when they came in to see what was going on while Rita and Dodger raced into the vet room. Ryan was thrilled to see the 2 of them again and quickly raced after them out of the building. As soon as Ryan, Dodger and Rita got out, Francis, Tito and Einstein quickly followed behind and ran into the alley ways.

* * *

They raced back to the docks, tired but not harmed. Dodger and his gang gave Ryan a big hug.

"we were so worried man" Tito barked happily.

"mission successful" Francis chuckled.

Ryan felt relieved as Dodger gave him a pat on the back, "thanks guys. I never really thought you would come and rescue me from certain doom. I should thank you all deeply for this." Suddenly he felt someone pull him to the ground, making him land on his back. He was surprised to see Rita staring down at him with a smile on her face. Before Ryan could say a word, the beautiful Saluki kissed him on the lips, making him blush from head to toe. "uh... Rita... I umm..." stuttered the Dalmatian, but Rita interrupted him.

"I was wrong rejecting you Ryan. I think us dating will work out very well." That made Ryan's heart grew 3 sizes that night as he gave the Saluki a big hug.

Dodger and the rest of the gang smiled warmly, watching the 2 dogs hug each other happily. They never really thought Ryan and Rita would be dating, even after Rita's outburst. Tito thought this was funny. "ohhh so Chica Rita decided to date Senor Ryan uh?" he chuckled and made kissy noises before getting hit in the face by a piece of wood. Everyone went back into the barge quietly, not wanting to wake Fagin up, and got into their beds. But just before Rita could go into the barge, she heard a faint howl/whistle.

She smirked a little. "now what?"

"only a nice warm gratitude to you my friend."

Rita gulped and looked behind herself. Standing behind her was Ryan's father, looking at her warmly. His smile hidden underneath his mustache. The Saluki could see a tear falling down the ghostly dog's face as he spoke softly in the wind, "you're remarkable, like I was. But the time has come my friend. the world doesn't need me anymore and the heavens are opening up for me. when you and my son meet the end of the line... I will be waiting for you." With his words said, the ghostly Dalmatian let out a loud howl/whistle and disappeared into thin air, being carried away by the wind for the last time on Earth.

Rita stood there in silence as she watched the dog disappear into thin air and carried away. She let out a soft sigh, "thank you for teaching me to move on, Ryan's father. I promise that he'll be safe and sound with us until the day he dies." After a moment of silence to honor his death, she tip toed into the barge and laid in bed with Ryan.

The Dalmatian snuggled next to Rita in her bed warmly, with part of her body laying on top of his. Before the 2 of them fell asleep, Rita said the 3 magic words that echoed all around the Dalmatian's head, "I love you."

Ryan's heart skipped a beat as he heard the words echo around him. "I love you too" he replied and then the 2 of them fell asleep happily together that night.

 ** _Oliver and Company belongs to Walt Disney. Ryan belongs to myself.  
Last chapter coming up.  
Please review this!  
Rewritten as of April 2nd, 2016!_**


	9. Epilogue

**Ryan and Company  
an Oliver and Company fanfic, starring Dodger, Oliver, Francis, Tito, Einstein, Rita, Fagin, Georgette, Jenny and many others.  
** **Note: This takes place days after the movie.**

 **Chapter 9: Epilogue  
**  
A few months later at Jenny's place, Fagin and his dogs had just arrived at the Foxworth mansion to spend a Christmas vacation with the Foxworths. Since the boat would be too cold to spend the holiday in, Fagin was invited by Jenny's parents to spend Christmas and the New Year with them, Jenny, Oliver, Georgette and their newest member of the family, Ryan. Yes you heard right. A couple of days after Ryan's daring rescue, the Dalmatian was adopted by Jenny and was given all the care in the world just like his master did before he passed away.

Ryan was in his own room when he heard Jenny calling out to him. He was all cleaned up and was looking like he was brand new, with smooth clean fur and a bright blue collar with a gold license on it. He looked very smarter than before. His own room was full of trains from top to bottom, with pictures of trains ranging from all types hanging on the walls around him, a train lamp standing next to his bed which had trains on the blankets and pillow, a photograph of him, Georgette, Oliver, Jenny, Winston and Jenny's parents stood on his nightstand along with a photo of him and his mate Rita, a bookshelf full of train books, his own tv set that he watches train documentaries on, a photograph of his father standing above his very own fireplace and even a railroad lantern he got off of Old #90 which is still at the junkyard he and Rita often go to on dates. He even had a diploma from the Locomotive Preservation Society in Brooklyn and was now a certified railroad dog, traveling across the United States on preserved locomotives and tourist railroads.

Filled with excitement once he heard Dodger and the others, the Dalmatian rushed out of his room and charged towards Fagin and his dogs, barking excitedly. Before Fagin could even tell Ryan to heal, he was tackled to the ground by the autistic dog and was soon getting tons of licks from the excited dog. He chuckled as he began to tell Ryan to heal. It had been a long time since he'd seen Ryan and was happy to see that the dog was having a good time at his new home. "heal boy, heal" said the old man several times. "I'm happy to see you too."

Ryan kindly got off of Fagin and looked at his friends. Soon he too was tackled to the ground by the boys and was soon licked all over, mostly by his best friends Einstein and Dodger. "quit it guys!" laughed Ryan, "I don't want my fur to be all ruined again!"

Dodger and the guys got off of him and gave their best pal a high five, while Rita gave her mate a kiss on the lips.

"you're still cool man" Dodger said with a grin. "I think we outta have an opening for you in the gang. Railroad tycoon of New York." He laughed when Ryan's face lit up with joy and walked over towards Oliver with the others, except Rita.

"I told you I'd come" she said flirtatiously as she rubbed her face against Ryan's. She was excited to spend Christmas vacation with her mate. It was better than spending the winter holiday in the boat with her friends.

Ryan grinned and looked behind his beautiful mate. His expression soon changed though. "wait, is that everyone?" he said with dismay.

"oh yeah" giggled Rita, "those rascals. kids! come on! quit playing in the snow and get inside!"

Then, running into the foyer, came not 1 but 5 puppies, barking and singing happily. There were 3 girls and 2 boys. Tiffany, Stacey and Macey were the first of the litter. They each had brown hair like her mother but smoother and not messed up, and had big brown eyes. The only way to tell who's who is by looking at their hair and body. Tiffany had long hair, Stacey had medium size hair, while Macey had short hair. Tiffany had Dalmatian spots on her white fur, Stacey had brown fur and Macey had white fur with only a few spots on her including one around her right eye. Kholat is the smartest one in the litter. He had hazel eyes, bald head like most male dogs and was unfortunately a mute. He was named after the mountain pass in Russia and always looked up to his mother for guidance. Sean was the "mini Dodger" of the litter. He had brown fur like Rita's, green eyes and can howl like his father. Sean looked up to Ryan as a guide to his future and would do anything to be like him someday.

"daddy!" the puppies barked happily and snuggled against their father warmly, with snow all over their paws and feet. "daddy, Christmas is almost here!" Tiffany, Stacey and Sean squealed with joy.

"yeah, what they said" Macey said.

Ryan chuckled at his little pups, "I know little ones. Santa Claus is coming in a few days too. So you better behave and be nice, or else Santa won't bring you little puppies anything good for Christmas. were you kids behaving well while your daddy has been living here?"

The pups nodded innocently.

"Good. now go and see Winston so that he can wipe your feet. you simply can't go running around the house with snow on your paws."

The pups raced off to see Winston in the living room, barking happily.

"me first! no me first! I called dibs first!" they argued, leaving Macey behind.

"wait a minute!" Macey shouted, chasing after her brothers and sisters.

When they left the room, Rita and Ryan were by themselves. They walked over to a mistletoe that hung from the ceiling. There was a long silence as they looked into each others' eyes happily. Then, the two of them kissed each other on the lips. When they pulled away from each other, Rita began to blush madly.

"wow... what an adventure we had huh?" Rita smiled while blushing deeper.

"yeah we did" Ryan chuckled, "I ran into you and the gang, you guys saved my tail, we started dating, then I got adopted by Jenny, I went to the Locomotive Preservation Society to be trained, we had a fun night that one night, we went to Australia, our puppies were born and now we're going to be celebrating Christmas with each other. what other adventures can this world give us?"

The beautiful Saluki grinned, "how about that special trip to Scranton? I heard there's a museum up there that has your style there. I know a guy who can help us get there while Dodger and the others agreed to babysit our pups while we're on our honeymoon."

Ryan's eyes lit up with excitement! "seriously?! ohhh boy I can't wait now! oh man, if only my father and mother were here right now... I bet they'd be so proud of me."

Rita nodded her head and snuggled against her mate's body. "they would be so proud, wherever they are" she smiled. A tear slid down her cheek and landed on the ground. This was the most happiest day that has ever happened to her in a long time. "wanna go and chill in your room... Ryee Poo?" she teased.

Ryan smiled even more, "of course. we should definitely snuggle, Chica Rita". After a good laugh, the happy couple walked away upstairs to Ryan's very own room where they snuggled for the rest of the night. They were happy to be together and would never trade away their relationship no matter what. This was going to be the most happiest life they would ever had together.

 **The end.  
**

 ** _Well, here it is. The final chapter for my Oliver and Company fanfic, "Ryan and Company". I have to say it was pretty fun making this story for all of you guys and gals out there. As always, feel free to review and comment about the story. Fan art is allowed of course, as long as it's not negative or anything bad (like mass murder or anything like that). Also if you're making fan art, please let me know and/or link me to the art piece. Plus don't forget to credit me for the character Ryan or something like that.  
Have fun reading you guys and gals!  
Please review.  
Oliver and Company belongs to (C) Disney.  
Annabelle belongs to (C) MGM.  
Ryan, Shaun, Marlene and the other characters that weren't part of the movie belong to me, including the Locomotive Preservation Society.  
Rewritten as of April 2nd, 2016!_**

Alternative ending.  
?: Honey? honey can you hear me? how's our son?  
Shaun: he's doing fine Marlene. he and his wife are going to have the best Christmas ever. I guess he won't need our guidance anymore. Let's go see Annabelle.  
Marlene: ok then. but if he gets his foot stuck in a blender again, I'm blaming you.  
Shaun: *chuckles* of course you will honey, of course you will.


End file.
